Such a reflector-type light fixture is known from German 10 16 742 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,490). The known reflector-type light fixture shown in the drawing of DE 101 16 742 has a rotation-symmetrical parabolic reflector from whose surface the light is reflected parallel. The light source is at least one light-emitting diode (LED) that is mounted between a generally radially extending shield arm and the reflector surface so as not to be visible from outside. In the setup where the LED is mounted at the focal point of the parabolic reflector, the reflected light beams extend parallel to the parabola axis. In the setup where the LED is inside the focal-point plane, but spaced from the from the focal point, the reflected light forms an angle to the parabola axis. If several LED's are provided in the focal-point plane, selective switching of the LED's allows different patterns to be produced. In this manner the light output can be adjusted without moving the light source.